the shewarrior of the seven plateaus
by shewarrior920
Summary: sailor moon gets trapped in a virtual reality game and has to beat to be able to come back to the real world


Hello! I hope you like my story! Have fun.  
  
Chappie 1  
At the mall  
  
Sailor moon-ah! Look! Ooh! Sailor cadets! Come look at this mondo-sheek blouse.  
  
Sailor mars-ooh! Nice pants, sailor Venus. Where did you get them?  
  
Sailor Venus-maybe its best I don't tell you right here With sailor moon!  
  
Sailor mars-why not?  
  
Sailor Venus-because I got them at the store right next to the video arcade!  
  
Sailor mars-the video arcade? What so bad about the video arcade?  
  
Sailor moon steps up  
  
Sailor moon-THE VIDEO ARCADE!  
  
Sailor mars-sa-il-or moon? Why are you twitching?  
  
Sailor Venus-she had a bad experience with a certain video game called the shewarrior of the seven plateaus.  
  
Sailor moon-did not!  
  
Sailor mars-ooh! I hear a story coming on! Pray do tell!  
  
Sailor Venus-can I sailor moon?  
  
Sailor moon-okay. But not here. I know a place where we can go.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Sailor Venus-the janitor's closet!  
  
Sailor mars- at least it's kind of roomy  
  
Sailor Venus-okay-sailor moon stop jittering-okay, it all started in arcade about 5 stores from here...  
  
"Ah! A virtual reality game" gasped sailor moon. "Are you sure you want to play it, sailor moon?" asked her friend and fellow sailor cadet sailor Venus "yes! Now out of my way!" "I don't know sailor-  
zzzap!  
  
"Where am I?" asked sailor moon "uh! And what in the world am I dressed in!" she asked as she examined the old raggedy grim reaper outfit and rusty scythe she was carrying. "Oh. This must be the first plateau! Well I guess I better search around."  
  
Sailor moon-I didn't sound that dead sailor Venus.  
  
Sailor Venus-oh! Do you want to tell the story?  
  
Sailor moon-well-  
  
Sailor Venus-then I suggest you fuck off! Damn.  
  
Sailor moon-okay  
  
As sailor moon was exploring the small peaceful, grassy plateau a gorblak snuck up behind her. "Target sighted"  
BLAST!  
  
If sailor moon had not stumbled, she would have died. "Oh, oh! Hi-yah!" sailor moon rammed her scythe straight into the gorblaks heart. It fell dead and a silvery white thing came out of its body. It formed into a small miniature floating clear grim reaper, except without the scythe. "I am a power. I will appear whenever you kill the last person on this level." "But, I just killed the first-" "Excuse me?" "I said I-" "EXCUSE ME? Lady you have killed whatever I say you killed and YOU KILLED THE LAST PERSON ON THIS LEVEL!" "Okay, but uh- "What is this nut, deef?" "You mean deaf." "No, I mean deef. Anyhow, I also upgrade and give you another power. The further you go, the stronger your powers get until you get crowned she warrior of the seven plateaus and beat the game or you die and never see the sun again." Said the power "Well that's no fair!" "Life isn't fair. Now quit your back sass and open wide!"  
  
Sailor Venus-what now?  
  
Sailor moon-now that hurt, having a power go down your throat!  
  
Sailor Venus-oh boo-hoo! I'm crying' blood here!  
  
Sailor mars-now here's a thought, how about we get back to the story telling! Heh?  
  
"Ah! Bleach! Blu-bla-blak! Has anyone ever told you you taste bad?" asked a disgusted sailor moon "Has anyone ever told you, you need a breath mint?" countered the annoyed power "I upgraded your system and your new power is moon tiara! It is a chopping boomerang/tiara." "Cool" said sailor moon "Uh? Where's the next level?" "Up my-oops time to go back to HQ. I've spent waay to much time here already." Said the power as she vanished "but wait!" cried sailor moon  
  
Sailor mars-so wait! She's lost?  
  
Sailor Venus-well, yeah. But then this-  
  
Sailor moon-shh! You'll tell the story.  
  
Sailor Venus-well, that's what I'm trying to do, if you would shut up then maybe I could finish.  
  
Sailor moon-someone's awfully grumpy! Did you take your medicine?  
  
Sailor Venus-yes! I did-wait! I don't take medicine! Grrr! Anyway...  
  
"Guess I better head straight on forward-ahh!"Cried sailor moon as she fell off the edge of a crevice...  
  
What will happen next? Will sailor moon die? Will sailor mars hear the rest of the story? Did sailor Venus really take her medicine? Tune in for chappie 2 next time, and don't forget to rate my story! 


End file.
